


Новая жертва

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Она уже делала так раньше.





	Новая жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: Насильственная смерть животного.   
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Adventurers Club.

Нож хорошо заточен, это важно для точности предсказания. С первого раза чисто отрезать голову курице не так-то просто, особенно когда та трепыхается и кудахчет, норовя вырваться. Элинор крепко прижимает птицу к столу и, примерившись, опускает нож. Кровь брызжет на лицо ей и стоящей рядом миссис Хадсон, которая не сводит глаз с окровавленного лезвия и растекающейся по поверхности стола красной лужи. Не так уж и сложно оказалось заполучить служанку в помощницы: стоило лишь намекнуть, что гадальные карты помогут узнать, как там в Лондоне её дети.  
Но сейчас предмет их гадания куда важнее.  
Отбросив куриную голову, Элинор вскрывает теперь уже неподвижной птице нутро. Перья привычно мешают, стопорят движение лезвия, но вонзить нож слишком глубоко нельзя — повредишь внутренности. Элинор потребовалось время, чтобы набить руку, зато теперь — любо-дорого смотреть.  
— Да блядь!  
— Что-то не так? — Миссис Хадсон сильнее стискивает сплетенные в замок пальцы.  
Элинор тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы не измазать еще сильнее в крови лицо, отбрасывает со лба прядь волос. Аккуратно раздвигает кожу, стараясь, чтобы ошметки перьев, так и липнущие к рукам, не попали внутрь, вглядывается в расположение внутренних органов. Плохо, черт побери. Особенно печень — слишком большая.  
Элинор в задумчивости опирается руками на кухонный стол. В этот поздний час здесь никого нет, прислуга спит без задних ног, а Вудс обходит улицы с патрулем. В сущности, все, что нужно, у неё есть, она уже делала так раньше — человеческая жертва, чтобы умилостивить вечно голодных духов Нассау. Жестокое убийство бедной горничной можно будет свалить на пиратов, выставив их в наихудшем свете. Пальцы сами собой сжимаются на рукоятке ножа — Хадсон ничего не подозревает, это будет просто.  
К херам, встряхивает головой Элинор. Она найдет кого-нибудь еще. Другую жертву, на кого ей будет наплевать.  
«Весь смысл в том, чтобы не хотеть этого делать, — объясняла ей старуха-ведьма, — иначе и вполовину не действует так сильно».  
Значит, понадобится две жертвы. Или три. Дела давно не были так плохи на её памяти.  
Она ощипывает тушку, размышляя о том, насколько сложно будет осуществить задуманное.


End file.
